Black and White
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Rain clouds, feathers and...cake? Finally celebrating my 12th birthday. As for that, here you go, a KaiShin story.
1. Clouds Turn Black When Rain Comes

Chapter One: Clouds Turn Black When Rain Comes

* * *

It was raining in Beika Street. Conan Edogawa is watching at the rain drops kept falling outside through a window. But, he wants to have a better view. So, he decided to go outside with an umbrella. But as he opened the door, he saw a 17 year-old boy.

The teenager has a messy, brown hair with indigo eyes. He is wearing a gakuran, with the collar slightly loose. But, Conan was even surprised when he realized that his face looks like his 17 year-old self, better known as "Shinichi Kudo".

The teenager was surprised to see Conan at the doorway.

"Oi, what are you going to do outside?" the teenager said. "It's raining. Go back inside. I'll accompany you."

As the strange teenager went inside the room, Conan was quite surprised because of the teenager's attitude. It kinda reminded him someone. Then, the teenager sat on the couch.

Conan went inside the room and sat beside the stranger.

"So, who are you, anyway? Why did you come here?" Conan asked the teenager as he looked at the teenager's face.

The teenager snickered. "Well, I just wanted to visit the famous Edogawa Conan-kun who always appears at TV or at the newspapers."

"H-How...come?"

"Well, since you always appear at KID's heists, of course, I know you!"

"I...see."

The boy gave a huge sigh.

"Which reminds me, you haven't told your name." Conan said.

"Oh, right! My name's 'Kaito Kuroba'. Pleasure to meet you, Conan-kun." the teenager happily replied.

"So, what brings you here, Kaito-nii chan?"

"Well, I was wondering for a very long time, though..."

"..."

"Do you have a reason for coming to his heists?"

The boy was shocked from the question. Then, he laughed.

"Of course!" the boy answered. "Since he's a thief, he's a criminal. And since, he's a criminal, I must capture him...Maybe, with the help of the police._  
_

The teenager went silent for awhile.

"I see..." he said. "Then, what will you do if he's right in front of you?"

The boy laughed again. "Of course, I will use my tranquilizer watch to-! Wait...that means, you're-!?"

Before Conan knew what happened next, the teenager kissed him to the lips.

As they break apart, the teenager smiled, "Yes. I _am_ him. So, what will you do now, Tantei-kun?"

Then, they kissed again.

Nothing was heard during that time but, only Conan's voice and the sound...of the rain.

* * *

(Sorry people but, no s**. Got that?)  
(Author's age: 12 years-old, because she is celebrating her 12th birthday)  
(Birthday present for you people.)


	2. A White Feather Fell On Him

Chapter Two: A White Feather Fell On Him

* * *

A week later, after the sudden kiss of Kaito Kuroba, Conan Edogawa was at the park, sitting on a bench, trying to forget that moment. But, he just can't. Why can't he? Even I don't know. But, let's just say that, it was a kiss from his rival, Kaito KID. Of course, he already knew his identity as Kaito KID. But, there's one question whose answer is unsure: Is he in love with the thief? Let's see...

* * *

Conan's face turns red whenever he remembers that moment.

"I just don't get it!" he thought to himself. "Why can't I just forget that stupid moment!? That very moment when...when...! Argh! Damn it!"

While thinking, a ball suddenly hit him. He got hurt, of course. He rubbed his head.

"Ouch...what was that?"

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Ah! Kudo? What're ya doing here?"

Conan recognized that voice. That tone, that accent, yes. He knew it. His redness disappeared when he recognized the voice. He looked at his right and saw a 17 year-old dark-skinned lad. As he stared to the lad, he was shocked and the lad grinned.

"Oi, Hattori! What_ are _you doing here!?" the boy asked surprisingly, pointing at the lad.

"Aho! That_ was_ my question before." the lad said.

That 17 year-old dark-skinned lad was Conan's best friend, Heiji Hattori. He's Conan's rival, calling himself the ''Detective of The West". He's also (one of) Conan's (most) trusted allies (ally).

"Ba'aro, answer my question first before I answer yours." Conan said annoyingly.

"No! I'm first so, ye'll answer first!" Heiji said, not agreeing to the decision.

"...Fine. I don't want this to end up into a fight." Conan said as he sighed.

"Me neither." Heiji agreed.

The two sat down on the bench. Heiji has been staring at Conan's face for a little while.

"So, what're ya doing here, Kudo?" he asked the boy wonderingly.

"Well, there's something that...kinda bothers me." the boy answered.

"Is there something that keeps bugging ya?"

"Kinda like that..."

"Could it be...a case?"

"No, not a case."

"Then, what? Maybe, I can help ya."

Conan was surprised from Heiji's replied. What should he do? Shall he tell a lie? But, Heiji is a detective and can easily see through lies just one look at the person's face. But, what will be Heiji's reaction? Shall he tell the truth? He just can't decide. Lots of questions kept rolling in his mind but, he just don't the reason. But, Heiji is his trusted friend.

Finally, he decided to tell the truth to Heiji.

"You see, Hattori-" he began. "- a week ago, there was this 17 year-old boy named, 'Kaito Kuroba'."

The dark-skinned detective listened to his friend's problem attentively, wanting to know the reason why is his friend down.

"He...visited the agency and he said that he wanted to meet me. Suddenly, he asked me some questions about reasons on why am I always present during KID's heists. "

"So, did ya answer them?"

"Y-Yeah...But suddenly, he asked me that if KID is right in front of me, what will I do."

"..."

"When I answered the question halfway, I realized that he was KID."

"So, what happened next?"

"He...kissed me..."

The dark-skinned detective turned red.

"W-What!? W-Where, Kudo?"

"At...the lips."

"With tongue?"

"Kinda."

The dark-skinned was surprised. But, he continued asking more questions.

"Did he admit that _he_ was KID?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, that means two things. One: That guy was KID. And the other one is-"

Conan looked at Heiji's face curiously. He wants to know the other reason why did that thief kissed him. The dark-skinned detective looked at Conan.

"-Kudo, he's in love with ya." Heiji finally said.

Conan face turned red. "W-What!? But, both of us are male! Why would he fall in love with me?"

"That's...what ya need to know!" Heiji said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Any advice?"

"Yeah! Just, go get 'im, Kudo! I'll get angry at 'cha if ya failed!"

Heiji quickly left, leaving Conan behind. As he left the boy, Heiji stood on a post. He looked at the sky. He bowed his head and covered his face with his hand. Suddenly, tears fell into his eyes.

"Yeah, Kudo...Got get 'im. I'll be so proud of ya if ya do..." Heiji said to himself, still crying. He wiped away his tears and went his way.

As for Conan, he was still sitting at the bench. He was bored so, he decided to watch the clouds go by. As he looked up at the sky, a white feather fell on him. He examined the feather and realized that it's a dove's feather.

"W-Wait!" Conan thought to himself. "What is a dove's feather doing here? Could it be that..._he _is here? No...oh no."

At the end, Conan decided to keep the feather in his pocket, not even knowing where the thief was. But, who knows what will happen next?

* * *

(Worst ending sentence ever...)


	3. Chocolate Cake and Vanilla Icing

Chapter 3: Chocolate Cake with Vanilla Icing

* * *

After another week, Conan was still thinking about the incident and about Heiji's advice. Those kind words of his rival and friend, yeah, right.

Conan was lying on the couch, examining the dove feather he saw a few days ago. He kept wondering where was the white magician-thief hiding all along. Suddenly, the agency's door creaked. Then, a voice rang out.

"Hello, Tantei-kun." said the voice. "I have a surprise for you."

Conan was surprised and quickly hid the feather inside his pocket. Then, he sat up, only to see his other rival, the magician-thief no, the phantom thief, ''Kaito KID''.

Conan's face turned into an annoyed one.

"Oi, what are you doing here, KID?" he said annoyingly.

The thief snickered. "Come on, _Chibi_ Tantei-kun, you've already knew who I really am, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I knew who you are. But, that _thing_ was unforgettable."

"Oh, you mean _that_? Yeah, I know."

Then, the thief sat beside the annoyed boy, holding a box.

"So, what brings you here?" asked the boy annoyingly.

"Here, I've brought you something." said the thief.

Conan examined the box. It was red, with a pink ribbon tied on it and saw the brand, "Pink Ribbon" on the box.

"That's...a cake, isn't it?" Conan said.

The thief winked. "Correct!"

"Why did you bought a cake?"

"Of course, it's a surprise for you. Close your eyes first."

"No kisses?"

"No kisses."

Conan closed his eyes for awhile. While Conan's eyes were closed, the thief untied the ribbon, opened the box and putted it on the table.

"Now, open your eyes now." the thief said.

When Conan opened his eyes, he was surprised.

The single-decked chocolate cake with vanilla icing looks delicious to him. But, the only thing that made him surprise even more were the words written on the cake: "Happy Birthday, Tantei-kun. (Kaito KID signature)"

Today is Conan's birthday, May 4. Wait-what!? How did the thief know his birthday was today? Let's see...

* * *

"H-How did you know today is my birthday?" asked the boy.

"Of course," said the thief. "I was gathering some info about you."

"Woah...Isn't that what stalkers do?"

"Oh, come on, Tantei-kun. I just wanted to know more about you."

After the conversation, Conan looked at the cake wonderingly. The thief noticed his face. It seems like the boy wants to have a bite. so, he got a small, cake knife in his jacket (which he planned), to cut the cake.

"Want some, Tantei-kun?" asked the thief.

Conan blushed a little. "S-Sure..." he replied shyly. "Just...a little."

The thief smiled and went to the kitchen to get a plate.

When the thief returned, he was surprised that Conan already took a bite. But, not exactly a bite but, a lick of an icing.

The thief smiled. "My, my! You don't know how to wait, do you?"

Conan, embarrassed, bowed his head,v with his face red.

The thief noticed Conan's mess on his cheek. The thief, suddenly, had a perfect idea.

He putted the plate and the knife on the table and sat beside Conan. He hold the boy's chin saying, "My, my! what a mess you made."

The thief licked the boy's cheek, 'cleaning the mess he made'. This made Conan blushed. The thief licked his lips in contentment.

"As punishment for eating first and and for not waiting," he said. "I'll get some of the icing on your mouth."

Then, the thief kissed the boy to the lips.

Because of that, Conan was forced to lie down on the couch, making the thief on the top. As they break apart, with their tongues sticking out and saliva dripping, the thief licked his lips again.

Suddenly, the rain poured. Because of that, the windows were blurred because of the raindrops. No one knows what happen to them but, we can only hear two things: Conan's weak voice and the sound of the raindrops...

* * *

(I can't reveal what really happened because, I don't like to.)  
(But then again, I'm thanking to you, people.)


End file.
